valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 07: Win A Vacation (Pt.3)
Story Giulio: Hooray, off tomorrow!! Amy: Are we dreaming? This is real right? Kurt: Lieutenant Colonel Crowe has confirmed it. We have our off. Annika/Riela: Yay!! Leila: Seems like I didn't need to show my hand after all. 21: I'm so happy right now.... Gusurg: This is going to a good one. 56: Wait. our off's tomorrow right? If we return to Randgriz all of that will be used in transit. Amy: Ah. Alfons: A bloody waste. Are we loved by misfortune or what...? Kurt: Don't worry. I've got our schedule planned already. 3: Oh, what's in it? Kurt: We move west right now. Valerie: West? Kurt: Yes, west. We head for the beach! Annika: The beach! You're the best Kurt! 45: The sea, it's soothing for the soul. Gusurg: If we hurry a bit we'd make the western beach by dawn. 21: Shall we go already! Riela: Let's go! Annika: It's the seaaaaaaaaaaaa! Giulio: Let's have a barbecueeeeeeee! 21: You're at the beach and all you think about is food! Amy: It's been a while since I wore swimwear. Riela: I got mine ready before we set out, since Kurt said we were going to the beach. Leila: Not bad. You picked those Riela? Riela: Yes, Kurt picked the boy's ones though. 45: Sorry about not being able to swim, Kurt... 3: I don't have one? Alfons: It's not the season for swimming yet so we didn't want you to catch a cold. Valerie: I had planned to finish my thesis during the spare time though.. 56: I'm not supposed to be here.. Gusurg: Don't be like that. You're free to do whatever you want. Imca: 7, give the instruction, there is not much time. Kurt: You're right! Kurt: Squad, change into your swimwear! The Nameless will now begin enjoying the sea! Kurt: Everyone, have fun to your fullest! Commence off day! Movie Riela: Say, how do I look? Kurt: Hmm, not too bad. I think what you're wearing does not exaggerate your body size. Riela: What..are you trying to say with that?! Kurt: ..I thought I meant to say it looks good on you. Riela: No, you're so clueless. When a girl asks, all you have to say is "You look cute". Imca: ..what? Kurt: You look cute. Imca: ..ug.. moron! Go die! Event Kurt: Well then.. Maybe I should go for a swim. It's been the officer school since the last time I swam, I wonder how many kilometers I can do now. Riela: That's not play! That's definitely not play! Imca: I have no confidence in long distance swimming. I am not coming with you.. Kurt: Okay, I'm doing it. Anyone coming at all? Riela: No can do! The commander has to go first, or else nobody would be able to enjoy themselves. Kurt: Long distance swimming is no go, so what can we do? Riela: Hmm, beach volleyball maybe? Kurt: A ball game, sounds good. It will make for good leg and waist training. Imca: I must not sit out for this if it's for leg and waist training! Kurt: Fancy yourself receiving the famed Lanseal spike technique? Imca: It is just a game, hitting a ball back and forth is not going to be any trouble for me. Kurt: Pay attention or you might sprain your hands and wrists.. here it comes! Riela: Stop please! Aren't the two of you too serious?! Kurt: Going easy in a competition makes it boring you know. Imca: I must say I am not in disagreement. Riela: Stop, really! Get yourself buried in sand and just stay still Kurt! Kurt: ... Riela: .. Imca: .. Kurt: Both of them fell asleep huh. Riela: .. Kurt: It's been a while since anybody truly let themselves go and slept in peace. Imca: .. Kurt: I'll leave them be for the morning. Riela: .. Kurt: Sleep easy, for today, at least. Riela= 'Time with Riela - リエラと共に' Riela: Ahaha! The ocean is so magical! It's moving all the time and it's so huge! Kurt: Moving? Interesting way of putting it. Riela: And look! I'm floating in it naturally! Kurt: That's uplift.The density of the sea is greater than that of freshwater so the uplift is much greater in the sea. Riela: Kurt thinks like that even when at the beach. Kurt: Doesn't anybody? Riela: ..hey, Kurt. Having fun? Kurt: Eh? Riela: I'm having fun. Lots of fun! Kurt: Are you? Riela: I never thought there would be a way I could spend time with everyone having fun. It's all thanks to you, Kurt. Kurt: I didn't do anything in particular. Even the off day was granted by the Lieutenant Colonel. Riela: That's not what I mean. Riela: Remember I told you how I was abandoned as a child? Kurt: Ah, I do. Riela: People always thought I was a creepy child. They had a point, my eyes are red, my hair's like that.. and my parents are gone. Riela: And even when I got bullied, the bruises I got healed the next day. Riela: The children who bullied me got so frightened they didn't even come near me anymore. Riela: ..Seems natural nobody would want to be friends with me right? Kurt: .. Riela: That was partly the reason I volunteered for the militia too. Riela: I thought there must be somewhere, someone would treat me as a normal person. I really believed I could find a place I truly belonged. Riela: And even as I think that, one by one the places I could call home are taken from me.. Kurt: The people died one by one, leaving you alone. Then people starting calling you "The Grim Reaper". Riela: The Nameless was going to be my last. I was going to try one last time, if I didn't make it here, it would have been the end for me. Riela: But I was so afraid of losing anyone, I couldn't do anything all this time. Riela: You're the one that changed me, you're the one that gave me a place to call home. You're the reason I can have such a good time here. Riela: Thank you. Kurt: Riela.. Kurt: Perhaps, I'm just like you after all. Riela: Huh.. why is that? Kurt: I've always lived my life believing in myself. I'd think and act according to my own beliefs. I'd see how far my hands could reach.. That was all I ever thought about. Kurt: Unlike you Riela, I had many people around me. However, all of them kept their distance from me. That wasn't much of a problem for me. Kurt: I had my hands full just acting for my own sake and didn't care much for others. Kurt: I can't say now if I did the right thing or not. I don't know how else to live my life. Riela: I see.. Kurt: But now, I'm starting to see things I've always missed. It's been an experience for me to be in such a mix of different personalities, earning their trust. Kurt: I think it's almost magical. Riela: Yes, it is. Riela: Speaking of magical, this is the first time you have admitted to something unscientific. Kurt: Even I have many things I do not understand. Riela: Does that apply to me? Kurt: ..I'm starting to, maybe. Riela: Really? I will try to understand you bit by bit too. Kurt: Yeah, that would be good. |-| Imca= 'Time with Imca - イムカと共に' Kurt: You've been swimming all this time Imca. Imca: I've not had the chance to swim ever since my enlistment. I must not lose my water senses. Kurt: You can swim pretty well, but your speed could use some work. Imca: Swimming is only a means to get food. Speed has no relevance. Kurt: You're catching fish? Imca: I've caught them in rivers and lakes. I have no experience with the sea. Imca: ..! Kurt: She dived? Was there a fish? Imca: ...haah! Kurt: Caught anything? Imca: A red fish. Red ones are mostly edible, few are not. Kurt: Interesting piece of knowledge. Red fishes huh... I should try catching them too. Imca: It is not possible for you, 7. Kurt: Hearing you say that makes me want to try it even more. Hgh! Imca: ..?! Kurt: Hah.. What do you think? I got a bigger one than you Imca. Imca: .. Kurt: What's wrong? You seem unsatisfied. Imca: .. I will not lose to you! Kurt: Okay, I'll go for another one! Imca: Haah..! Caught you! I will not lose with a big one like this! Kurt: Look at this Imca! I've got something amazing! Imca: Uwa! Imca: Disgusting! Kurt: It's an octopus. First time seeing one? Imca: Don't come over. Do not come near me!! Kurt: It's edible, this. Imca: E..eat?! Kurt: They say it's good even when raw. Want a try? Imca: I do not! Definitely do not! This is not funny! Imca: ..?! It's sticking on me! .. It's, it's eating me!! Kurt: That's just the suckers pulling on you. Imca: I will kill it! It must not live! Imca: Why?! Why won't it come off?! Imca: Help me with this! This is unforgivable! Kurt: Just put it into the water and it will let go of you. Imca: ... Kurt: Didn't expect it to become hand-to-hand combat training! Imca: ... Kurt: Are you angry? Imca: That thing I do not want to see a second time. Kurt: My fault. I guess I ruined your rest on your day off. Imca: ..that's not, necessarily true. Kurt: Is it? Imca: ..I had plans for training today. Fighting with that thing was not too bad for exercise. Kurt: You have no plans to go easy today? Imca: Until I reach my goals, I will not think of anything else. Kurt: That goal of yours, I haven't heard anything about it from you. Imca: I cannot put it into words. For now. Kurt: I understand. I'm glad we spent time together today. Imca: ..days like these are not too bad. Story - Way Home - 帰路 Kurt: The road home's easy on the feet. Gusurg: Of course, after having such a great day. 21: Time flies when you're having fun. Amy: But if we play anymore than we have it's going to be tough returning to our duties. Leila: You can have my attention anytime you want? I won't vouch for other things though. Alfons? Alfons: I've got- no, not there, I'm filled with so much stuff there already. Giulio: What were the two of you up to during the break?! Alfons: That is classified "Top Secret" information. Giulio: Are these two even for real... Gusurg: Is everyone well rested? Annika: Yeap! I've received a lot of "training"! Valerie: I got a lot of work done on my thesis. Amy: I managed to write a lot of letters. Giulio: I roasted a lot of meat. Gusurg: ...good to hear. Gusurg: ....?! Are we under attack?! Riela: Even when we're this far from the frontline! Kurt: All hands, prepare for battle! Hurry! Valerie: Sir, it's them again! Kurt: The Black armor, it's the Calamity guys! Gusurg: How are they here! Riela: We're supposed to be on a break! What now?! Kurt: Is this not part of an Imperial movement...? Dahau: It's been some time. Second Lieutenant Irving. Kurt: Captain Dahau, what is this game you are playing at? Dahau: I've come to pick a fight with you. Gusurg: We are off-duty! We will not fight you! Stop your fire now! Dahau: Refused. Gusurg: What?! Kurt: What do you want! Dahau: First you will have to survive. If you do, I might tell you! Mission Briefing Captain Dahau and his Calamity Raven have snuck into the cliffs and ambushed your squad while you were returning from cohesion time. Due to the suddenness of the raid, your men have not recovered fully from the break time and are unprepared for the attack. Your surrender has been rejected outright. Reduce your casualties to a minimum and defend areas 1 and 5 for a minimum of 5 turns. Strategy There are two ways of winning this battle, to do it normally all you need to do is defend your bases for 5 turns. The battle will end at the start of your 5th phase, so effectively you will only get 4 turns. This section will cover the complete annihilation of the Calamity Ravens. You can start area 5 off with a single Armored Tech. Fill Area 1B with a gunner, Kurt will go into 1C, an assault in 1D, and a scout will go into 1E. Leave your tank undeployed, and make sure your tank has the constructor module as well as the rockplow plating, you'll need the Medium Tank or the Workvan chassis in order to fit all that equipment (for this guide, we assume the tank chassis). Lastly, equip the +20 anti-personnel trinket, Golden Bullet (金の弾丸 - +20 対人攻撃) to your Sniper if you have one, without it you will need three shots to kill Dahau instead of two. The Calamity Ravens will get to go first. It will take some luck for a 0 casualty battle. Mission Banter Dahau: What's wrong? Do you intend to die here? Kurt: There is no one in my squad that fights intending to die! Dahau: Then defeat me. Kurt: ..Your petty provocations will only work if I didn't value my own life. Dahau: Hmph.. Good answer. Kurt: Everyone, stand your grounds! This is not where we die! Phase 1 #Move your scout in area 1 for the eastern base, capture it. #Deploy your tank into position here, then break the rocks to the north of you, continue through to destroy the enemy tank from the back. Move your tank into the base. #Deploy an assault into Area 1 east, take the north base. Free withdraw your tank. #Deploy a scout into Area 1 north, take the west base. #Deploy a lancer that's not Imca into Area 1 west, take out the enemy tank. #Deploy your tank into Area 5, construct the ladder. Free attack action. Remember to save your armored tech if it was hit unconcious. Move back into base to prevent capture. #Deploy an assault into this Area 4 south, defend the base. #Use Imca on any 4 targets. (Open Fire) #Free action. Phase 2 #Use Imca on any 4 targets. (Open Fire) #Deploy a scout into Area 5 center to take southwest. #Deploy an assault or lancer into Area 5 southwest to take west. #Deploy a scout into Area 5 southwest to take southeast. #Deploy an assault into Area 4 north to defend it. #Deploy a sniper into Area 5 southwest to take Dahau. #Deploy a second sniper into Area 5 center to take Dahau. #Free action. #Free action. Dahau Defeated Dahau: I cannot die here.. I'll stand up again.. whatever it takes! Phase 3 #Deploy an assault into area 2 west, go for the east base. #Take the east base. #Use all the rest of your CPs to clean up all enemies. Phase 4 #Use the rest of your CPs to defeat all enemies. Rewards *EXP 5300 *DCT 10400 *Ace drop: ZMXKar Aftermath Dahau: You're all as I expected. All of you possess remarkable abilities. Kurt: ..You can't mean to say now you came out here to test us? Dahau: I do indeed. I would not have been allowed to do as I did in a real operation. My status as an Imperial soldier demands that I capture or kill you. But right now, what the Ravens fight for is not victory of the Empire. Kurt: What..? Dahau: If I may have your attention, accompany me for a bit of talk. Dahau: I was born in the Empire, and I grew up with guns for toys. I gave myself to the fight to resist the persecution and the oppression of my people, the Darcsen. Dahau: The Empire itself is the enemy.. With military might we will attain governance, we mean to have the Empire recognize our rights with the help of the other minorities. I have come this far, with that goal in mind. Gusurg: The Darcsen Rebellion is over. The many who have risen up have been cut down and they have achieved nothing, it has caused the Empire to redouble the oppression of the Darcsen race, they are viewed as threats to the government. Dahau: It is as you say. The only things gained, exchanged by the lives of our comrades was the grief of their kin, the wrath of the Empire, and the indifference of the other minorities. Dahau: Looking back, it is plain for anyone to see that armed resistance against the Empire was a mistake. Gusurg: So how does a person who has been a party of that rebellion come to fight for the Empire? Dahau: ..A dream. Dahau: I had a wife once. She fought with me in order to realize that dream, and she was killed. Dahau: The dream I have is for the formation of an independant Darcsen state. Gusurg: Inde..pendance?! Dahau: Yes.. This is a dream that will not come true unless all Darcsen come as one and be unified. Dahau: The ultimate goal of my squad is to attain an independant Darcsen state within the Empire, by fighting for it. The Darcsen will come together and have a place they can live in happiness, that is the reason we fight. Gusurg: Impossible.. An independant state within the Empire, it is no more than fantasy! Dahau: It is what everybody says. How would something that has never succeeded before since the "Darcsen Calamity" be able to succeed now, they say. Dahau: We, who have given up all hope for a better future under a long period of oppression, that hopelessness is what all Darcsen need to face down, the demons we need to fight. Gusurg: You're not fighting against the oppression itself?! Dahau: That is right. Even if we accept the oppression silently, even if we fight against it, the treatment of the Darcsen race will never change. Dahau: We must unite and stand united for the ideal future of independance. It is not a simple victory won by force of arms, but scrapped together through any means possible. Kurt: Are you saying you became part of the Imperial army in order to achieve that? Dahau: It is my aim to use anything and everything available to me to change the state of my people in this turbulent times. I will cut out the path, a first step towards the formation of an independant state. Gusurg: Captain Dahau, you are.. Dahau: Naive and idealistic? Do you laugh at the idea, you who have given up any hope for change, trapped in old traditions.. Gusurg: ..!! Dahau: Gusurg, Imca, the two of you possess a remarkable will and ability to fight. ..I have arrangements to accept anyone who would help our cause. Dahau: Do not forget, the only person that can change your heart, is yourself. Dahau: I am finished with the business I came to do. We will meet again. Kurt: (He did it, while I'm here..!) Gusurg: Is he.. serious? Kurt: Gusurg...? Gusurg: Dahau's an idealist chasing an illusion. His ideals will not come to pass, I can understand that much. Gusurg: Given up hope, trapped by old traditions.. Kurt: Imca, what do you think? Imca: ..Not interested. Kurt: That fight was almost shameful.. Even though we managed to get through it, there was nothing we could do. Kurt: I was saved by Squad 7 once, then I was saved by His Eminence the other time.. This time I was taken pity upon after having been defeated in a one-sided battle..! Kurt: Captain Dahau.. Everytime we meet, I learn even more what defeat tastes like. Kurt: I must win. He will have to be included in my every plan from now on..! Kurt: I will never allow myself to fight in such a pathetic way again! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions